The Sleep Over
by teehouston
Summary: What will happen at Santana's sleep over? All the girls from New Direction with the exception of Kurt are having a sleep over. what will happen once the alcohol is in everyones' system. A bit Au but still glee I just wanted something fun!


A/N: This my first fanfic so hope you guys like it! I don't own Glee or it's characters only the crazy things I can pretend they do in this fic. Warning! This fic is Rate M so read review.

The Sleep Over

It was Santana's birthday. She invited all the girls and Kurt from New Directions to come with her to the amusement park. They played games ate some

goodies and road on the rides all day.

They all got to Santana's house at about 9:00pm. Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Kurt was all having a sleep over for Santana's

birthday.

"Time to get this party jumping!" Tina yelled as the air was filled with the sound born this way. Mercedes started to sing the lyrics to the song and so did

everyone else. Mercedes started to grind all on Kurt he returned the grinding.

"The way you bumping n grinding all on Mercedes' ass makes me question your sexuality Hummel!" Santana teased with a mischievous grin on her face.

" you the one should be figuring out that issue!" Kurt retorted. Santana rolled her eyes at the comment and hoped no one else heard it . "Everyone we

should- Rachel started but was physically interrupted by a huge pillow smacking her in her face. Quinn cracked up at how hard she hit Rachel with that

pillow. Rachel frowned walking up to Quinn slapping the shit out her face. Quinn fell to the floor. " that's for slapping me at prom! you stuck up slutty

bitch!" Lauren laughs and helps Quinn off the floor. " I thought I said I was sorry for that!" Quinn Yells in shock. "God that felt good," Rachel said to

herself not even listening to Quinn rant on about it. "I love it! So much drama in a matter of seconds WOO!" Santana yells, while throwing a pillow at

Mercedes head! "Ouch," Mercedes yells, "SANTANA IM GONNA EFF YOU UP!" grabbing a pillow about to throw it back at Santana but Santana runs out

the room. Leaving Mercedes with the pillow in her hand and no one to throw it at so she launches the pillow at Kurt's face. Stunned that she threw the

pillow at him he picks up the pillow look at her and attempts to throw it at her hard as he can but Mercedes duck causing the pillow to hit Brittany in the

back of her head. "dammit Kurt!" Brittany yelled while tackling Kurt to the ground. Everybody was still throwing pillows Brittany was one top of Kurt

hitting him in the head with the pillow he threw at her. Everyone was hitting each other with pillows laughing. Then Santana came in the room peeped

the scenery realizing how happy everyone was so why not make them happier. "Guys look what I got!" Santana yelled with two fifths of grey goose

vodka in her hands. "YAY WOO HOO!" Kurt yelled happily. "Oooh that's a fancy bottle of lemonade!" Brittany said "Its alcohol you idiot!" Quinn retorted.

"Lets just get drunk please people," Mercedes insisted.

"Yeah let's get wasted," Rachel added. Everyone was laughing and drinking except Tina she was acting like she was but wasn't she was just watching

everyone else. Kurt started flirting with the girls looking at their boobs and asses whenever Kurt gets drunk he like to act straight. You see Kurt never

been with a Girl so he doesn't know what its like so sometimes he wonders about it. "Santana I really like your boobs they're really pretty," he said with

seductive eyes. Santana raised her eyebrow and said, " oh yeah you wanna touch them." everyone was in shock. Santana got closer to Kurt bouncing

her tits in his face. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah yeah I wanna touch them," he stuttered as he touched her breast. He never felt this way

before it made a new sensation fill his body. "Mine is much better try!" Brittany said moving Santana out the way. " mines are soft," Rachel retorted. "

Milk comes out of mine!" Quinn smirked and added. "Well I have the big chocolaty Tits" Mercedes added. ;well I have the big Vanilla titties!" Lauren

chimed in. Kurt chuckled, and responded, "ladies my spirit fingers can caress all of your beautiful breast!"

All the girls gathered around Kurt Like he was Huge Heffner. Kurt begin massaging Santana and Mercedes nipples both girls moaned in unison. Kurt

slipped his hand underneath Mercedes bra to have contact with her soft skin Mercedes moaned louder. Santana gives Mercedes a wink as she begin to

take her shirt off, Kurt helped her. Brittany took Kurt's shirt off, Mercedes started licking and sucking Kurt's right nipple Kurt moaned. Kurt couldn't

believe what was happening to him he was getting licked and sucked on by all these girls. Kurt was gay, so he didn't know if he was in heaven or hell,

but even though things was unusual it was fun and it felt really good.

Tina POV

"OMG what the hell is going on everyone is taking clothes off letting Hummel suck their tits I thought the guy was gay guess not. Wait I'm confused now.

I'm in the corner of the room just watching all this trying not to be part of it Oooh maybe… I can record it!"

End of Tina POV

Things was getting really wild and hot really hot! "Its my birthday I'm first," Santana demanded. " Wait what are you doing,'' Kurt said. "Don't act like

you don't want this your dick is busting out your pants," Santana spat. "What you got in mind?" Kurt asked a little nervous. "Fun…pure fun!" Santana

replied as she pushed Kurt on the bed and straddled him. She begin to unbutton his pants the she discarded his and her pants and underwear. Santana

slid her head down to Kurts crotch and begin to suck his balls. "OH FUCK!" Kurt yells not use to this happening to him. She licked all the way to the tip of

the head Kurt started to feel dizzy but good. She started to suck his length, she moved her hand up in down the bottom of his cock Kurt gasped in

pleasure as he begin to pleasure Mercedes sucking on her brown soft nipple caressing her breast. After a few minutes, Santana got up off her knees and

got up she got a condom out the night stand and slipped it on his erect cock. She slowly got on top and begin to ride him. She groaned she love the way

he was filling her up. He moaned and met her thrust for thrust. She screamed his name as the other girls watched and played with themselves. "I can't

believe how big Kurt dick is!" Rachel said looking surprised but also aroused. Brittany and Lauren Nodded agreeing with the comment. Kurt and Santana

came and now it was Mercedes turn to get some loving from her dear friend. She always loved Kurt and this was the perfect time to get closer than ever

to him. She was wet just by the thought of Kurt getting intimate with her, hell she even enjoyed watching him and Santana. Kurt felt the same way

because him and her was already close so he did want to get close to her; he wanted to give her what he knew she been wanting. He was jerking off

sitting on the edge of the bed Mercedes walked over to him and got on her knees. "Oh yes baby,'' he said softly feeling her hot tongue on his cock. She

sucked his cock to perfection, causing him to lose control for a moment. He took her hand and she rose up, he pushed her on the bed on her back then

he put on a condom. He put his finger inside her it felt so wet, warm, and tight. Kurt positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her slow. "oh

Kurtie!" she moaned. He picked up his pace and started thrusting deep inside her. Mercedes screamed his name. He breaks her hem and it hurts at first

but now it feels so good. He gave her a passionate kiss she returned the kiss. He continued thrusting deep inside her he felt her coming and they came

together. Everyone was still in this erotic frenzy

Tina's POV

Well, Kurt Fucked Everybody except me. I wasn't going to, I got a man. OMG! I recorded everything! What if Blaine finds out; what will he do? So

nobody better not piss me off. Should I tell someone about this? Is Kurt Hummel still gay? Is he straight now? Because from the look of things Kurt

Hummel is the new stud in town; so watch out Finn, Sam, Puck or maybe he's bisexual or just confused? I don't know! But one thing I do know is that he

had sex and oral sex with all the girls from New Directions you figure the rest out. So bizarre!


End file.
